


A Marriage of Convenience

by quare_id_faciam



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Got this idea after watching the last samurai, I love a good arranged marriage, Just a side project to keep me writing, Some Violence in later chapters, unlikely plot but what can I say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quare_id_faciam/pseuds/quare_id_faciam
Summary: Willamina of Haryse is forced into an arranged marriage without her knowledge, despite her father's promise that she would be able to choose her own husband in her own time. It seems the Yamani Isles' most influential General is in need of a wife to foil the political scheming of numerous Yamani aristocrats. Luckily Willa has Ilane of Mindelan and several friends to help as she makes a new home across the Emerald Ocean.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Roald II of Conté/Shinkokami of Conté, Yukimi noh Daiomoru/Nealan of Queenscove
Comments: 26
Kudos: 37





	1. Breaking the News

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun little project I've been working on to keep busy. I am not an expert in Japanese history (or Yamani history for that matter!), so this is a bit of a mix of fact and creative license.

“You’ve _what_?!”

Willem of Haryse leaned back in his chair, frowning mightily at his oldest daughter.

“I know you heard me very well the first time, Willamina,” he chastised, “and I can’t understand why you’re making such a fuss about it.” He turned his gaze from her and busied himself with shuffling some papers in an obvious attempt to display that the conversation was done as far as he was concerned. “The General is well respected and will provide for you and your future children. It’s quite a fortuitous match and you should be grateful I even managed this for you at such an age!”

Willamina felt cold with betrayal and no small amount of anger.

“ _Managed_?” she repeated in stunned disbelief. “I should be grateful that you sold me like so much cattle to the highest bidder?! Father, you gave your word that you would not enter into any such agreements without my full consent! I’ve never even met this man!”

Her father at least had the conscience to look mildly ashamed but still refused to meet her eyes.

“Yes, well, times have changed Willamina,” he huffed, shuffling more papers awkwardly. “You’re almost thirty years of age and Adelina’s prospects are suffering from the rumors of your sharp tongue and habit of driving away suitors.”

Willamina leapt from her chair across from the desk, fists clenched and jaw set with fury.

“You mean Addie and mother have emptied your coffers with their exuberant demands for her presentation at court and you simply took the easiest way to cut costs.”  
Her father’s silence was enough of a confirmation for Willamina; she turned on her heel and made for the door with an aggressive twist of her skirts.

“I hope Addie lands a good husband before you have to sell the entire fief to pay for her frivolities, father. You don’t have any children left to sell!”

The door slammed behind her, alerting those in earshot as to the extent of her anger. Sharp-tongued Willamina may have been, but the display of her rage was usually a quiet affair, favoring cold stares and steely words. To drive her to physical expression in public view, especially within the palace, was a grave indicator that something was horribly amiss; otherwise, she took that frenetic energy to the practice courts.

It came as no great surprise, then, that she ended up in that very same place not an hour later, body bruised and aching in several places from being soundly trounced by a better opponent. Princess Shinkokami, ever modest in her victory, held out a delicate hand to help Willamina up from the damp ground where she lay, groaning, on her back.

“That was much better,” the young woman praised her friend once she was back on her feet. “You’re improving very quickly.”

“Sure doesn’t feel like it,” Willamina grumbled, rubbing a tailbone that smarted from her latest fall. “Thanks, Shinko.”

The princess’ eyes crinkled at the corners, betraying her amusement.

“Would you care to try again?” she asked innocently. “Or have you tired of being dumped on your bottom?”

Willamina glared back. “I think it’s Yuki’s turn,” she replied with a sniff. “She’s nicer to me.”

The lady in question exchanged a mischievous glance with the princess as they switched spots. Shinko drifted over to sit under the partial awning that protected them from the misty rain that fell upon them, joining the final addition to the party of young ladies. Annelise of King’s Reach sat on a stool, dry and unbruised, having forsaken sparring to study the creased document she currently held in her hands.

Practice glaive in hand, Yuki offered Willamina a quick bow, which was reciprocated politely, and immediately attacked. The exchange of blows lasted only slightly longer than previous rounds before Willamina was once again dumped on her back.

“Enough!” she cried, throwing an arm over her face dramatically. “I take it back! Annelise, you are the nicest to me; these two are just villains!”

“You asked for a distraction,” Yuki replied smartly, watching as her friend slowly peeled herself from the ground and stood with the aid of her own weapon. “Were you not distracted?”

Willamina rolled her eyes good naturedly, swatting at her. “Yes, yes, I have been thoroughly distracted. Thank you ever so much.”

Their banter continued until they reached their companions. Shinko held out drying cloths to both of them to wipe off the rain, but it was Annelise, biting her thumbnail and frowning at the document before her, who held Willamina’s attention.

“Annelise, what is it?” she asked hesitantly, a touch of apprehension in her voice.

The young woman glanced up at her, dark curls tumbling out of the tie that held them away from her face, and sighed.

“As far as I can tell, it’s watertight, Willa,” she replied solemnly, referring to the document she had been studying for the better part of two hours. “Whoever drafted this marriage contract is very good; there’s no legal way out of it unless the Goddess herself objects.”

Willamina felt the tiny bubble of hope within her deflate. Annelise, coming from a family of magistrates and quite well versed in law herself, had been her last hope.

“So that’s it then,” she stated, voice hollow. “I have to marry him.”

Yuki and Shinko came up on either side of her, expressions hinting at concern for their friend.

“Surely it will not be so bad,” the Princess soothed, placing a gentle hand on Willa’s forearm. “General Yamato is a great leader, and everything that I have heard about him says that he is a great man as well. I met him once, when my family was still in disgrace with the Emperor, and he was very kind to me.”

Willamina shrugged apathetically before scrubbing the back of her hand across eyes that burned with welling tears.

“Just because it is an arranged marriage does not mean that it cannot be a happy one,” the Princess continued softly, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind Willa’s ear as a mother might, despite being several years younger. “My marriage was arranged and I couldn’t be happier. It was strange at first, but I love Roald very much now.”

Willamina pinched the bridge of her nose and shut her eyes tightly, willing herself to calm down. A couple deep breaths were enough to get her emotions under control just enough that she could meet the concerned gazes of her closest friends and offer them a weak smile.

“Well,” she joked feebly, “it can’t be any worse than marrying my meathead of a cousin.”

Annelise and Shinko giggled while Yuki, married to the meathead in question, swatted at her and tried to hide her smile. Surrounded by friends, Willamina felt a little braver in the face of what waited for her in just a few months’ time. She took another moment to brace herself and stiffened her spine, chin held high.

“I suppose just about anything beats listening to my mother and Addie howling about new clothes and potential suitors,” she said with a finality she didn’t quite feel. “Come on; let’s head to the baths for a wash up and you can tell me everything you know about my husband-to-be.”


	2. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willa and her friends are joined by Ilane of Mindelan, who has been tasked with easing Willa's transition from Tortall to her future home. As an unexpected consequence, Willa's opinion of her father becomes further strained.

The small party grew in number when they chanced upon Ilane of Mindelan on their way to the palace baths. As it happened, Ilane had been tasked by the Yamani ambassador to Tortall with helping Willamina to prepare for the wedding and had been on her way to find her at that very moment. The older woman was all too happy to accompany them and turned out to be a veritable trove of information that Willamina found useful even if it didn’t do much to quell the hopelessness that lingered in her heart. 

As the five of them enjoyed a leisurely soak in the largest bath, Willamina learned that her intended, General Yasumori noh Yamato was thirty-eight years of age, almost twelve years her senior. While the age difference was something of a concern, Willa knew from observing the relationship of Daine the Wildmage and her lover Numair, with fifteen years between them, that such things were not necessarily ruinous.  She also learned that he was one of the country’s best warriors and, although followed by a reputation for ruthlessness, was a fair leader. Ilane, who had met him on several occasions, admitted that he had treated her and her family with a very polite sort of kindness despite them being some of the first peaceful Easterners on Yamani soil. 

“He is handsome in a stern sort of way,” Ilane mused as she ran a comb through her white hair. “A touch shorter than I am, with very dark eyes. When I met him, he wore his hair long in the traditional style, which probably hasn’t changed.” She met Willamina’s eyes from across the bath and offered her a small smile. “It has been several years since we were last in the Islands so I’m afraid I can’t offer much else, but I am sure he will be good to you. The Yamani are very serious about caring for their women and children; surely you will want for nothing in your new home.”

While it was indeed a relief to hear that her future husband was not some sort of monstrous boor, Willamina still couldn’t find it in her to feel any happier about the match. She had just short of a month to prepare for her impending wedding; a week of which would be spent sailing across the Emerald Ocean to the Yamani Islands. Ilane, she was relieved to learn, would be accompanying her on her journey.

“I will stay until you are settled into your new home,” she told Willa as they dressed, voice gentle and reassuring. “If you have any questions or concerns, my door is always open to you. I will do everything in my power to make sure this transition is as easy as possible for you, my dear.”

Hearing such gentle words brought the tears stinging back to Willa’s eyes; they were a comfort that the young woman had not yet even heard from her own mother. 

“Thank you,” she said softly, voice wobbling only a little. “I am honored to have your counsel, Lady Ilane.”

The willowy woman smiled at her.

“Please, just Ilane,” she insisted. “I daresay we’ll be spending enough time together in the next few months that titles will seem quite stuffy.”

Willamina returned the smile with a small one of her own.

“If you insist,” she answered. “My friends call me Willa; I’d be honored if you did the same.”

“Willa, then.”

* * *

The party ended up migrating to the royal wing of the palace, gathering in the Princess’ sitting room. A servant was called upon to prepare tea and other refreshments which were received with gratitude. Since the moment her father broke the news to her that morning, Willamina had last any sort of appetite. The presence of her friends, and particularly Lady Ilane, however, calmed her enough that the sight of the tea tray set her stomach rumbling loudly enough for everyone to hear.

Willamina flushed pink, ducking her head as giggles erupted from her companions.  “I was too upset to eat this morning,” she admitted, gratefully accepting the cup of tea the Princess poured for her. 

“Upset, my dear?” Ilane asked, turning to face the younger woman with a small frown. “Your father told me himself that you were impatient for the contract to be finalized; was he mistaken in that assumption?”

Willamina swallowed her tea not a moment too soon, for that admission surely would have caused her to choke on it.  “He said  _ what _ _?!_ ” she spluttered, horrified and angered simultaneously. “When was this?!”

Ilane’s frown deepened at her reaction; she set down her tea with a loud clunk, usual grace seemingly abandoned.  “It must have been over a month ago now. When the Ambassador mentioned that General Yamato was interested in an arrangement with Tortall, your father volunteered your name immediately, saying you were eager to be wed. This contract had been in progress for over three months at that time and he seemed anxious for it to be finalized as soon as possible.” Studying the emotions reflected in Willamina’s face, she understood the situation for what it was. “He never told you.”  It wasn’t a question.

Willamina, almost too stunned to be properly angry, could only shake her head mutely. The rest of their companions, having already known that the arrangement was a surprise to her, watched the scene unfold with sympathetic curiosity. 

“That certainly explains his haste,” Ilane murmured to herself, frown deepening with anger. “He was anxious to have it finished before anyone could mention it to you.” She met Willamina’s eyes then and reached out to cover the young woman’s trembling hands with her own.  “My dear girl, if I had known you were ignorant of the situation, I would have told you at once. I am truly sorry for being complicit in this; I could not imagine treating one of my own children in such a way! I will go straight to the Ambassador immediately; he must be made aware of what your father has done!”

When she moved to rise, Willamina found herself grabbing her hands to stop her.  “I appreciate your ire, Ilane,” she said through numb lips. “Truly. But,” here she found tears burning at her eyes once more, “I do not think I could go back to my father like this, knowing how he betrayed me in such a way. In fact, at this moment I can honestly say I would be happier if I never saw him again, I am so angry!” 

She took a deep breath to steady herself and looked around at her friends who had offered her nothing but kindness and support from the beginning.  “You all say that the General is an honorable man, which is more than I can say of my father at this point. You helped forge the peace between our countries,” this she directed at Ilane, “and raised one of the most formidable and honorable knights this kingdom has ever seen. If you believe this will be a good match, I trust you.”

Ilane looked thoughtfully at the young woman with a curious expression on her face. “I am honored that you think so highly of my daughter,” she said after a short moment, obviously taking the time to choose her words carefully. “I can tell you honestly that the sentiment is returned. As for this arrangement…”  She studied Willamina thoughtfully. “If you are looking for honesty and integrity in your relationship, I believe you will find it in General Yamato. Honor is the most important aspect of Yamani culture, and the General seems to be a pinnacle of it. I believe he would treat your partnership with the utmost respect, which means honesty and trust between the two of you. I think you could be quite happy, so long as you go into this with an open mind.”

Willamina leaned back against the settee she sat upon, feeling simultaneously relieved and exhausted upon listening to Ilane’s admission. She mulled it over in her head, weighing the worst and best case scenarios she could think of. Her friends watched her with concern, anxious to hear her response.

“I’ll do it,” she said at last, voice tired but not defeated. “I’ll respect the terms of the contract, but I’m not sure I can stand to face my father right now.

Ilane squeezed her hand gently.  “Not to worry, my dear,” she soothed. “The Ambassador has arranged rooms for me in the palace so that I might be close at hand until we leave for the Islands. You are welcome to stay there in my place.” Seeing that Willamina was about to protest, she held up a hand to stop her. “My husband and I have a townhouse in the city; I will be perfectly fine to stay there and I will not hear a word about it.”

Overwhelmed with gratitude, Willamina could only throw her arms around the older woman and mumble her thanks into her shoulder.

“I’ll send someone to move your things,” the Princess announced, standing to track down a palace servant. “And perhaps we shall take dinner here as well?”

Annalise shrugged, leaning back to lounge carelessly on her armchair.  “I won’t be missed. Benefits of being the youngest and only daughter not married or holding a court position. Hey Willa,” she called cheekily, “need a roommate?”

Willamina smiled faintly, knowing her friend was jesting in an attempt to lighten the mood, but the comment gave her an idea that she filed away to ask Ilane about at a later time.

Shinko returned a moment later and settled back into her seat.  “That is taken care of,” she stated, tucking her skirts underneath her. “Now, what can we do?”

The question was directed at both Willamina and Ilane, who exchanged a glance.  “Well,” Willa said slowly. “Perhaps you can tutor me on customs and etiquette so I don’t immediately make a fool of myself? And my Yamani is by no means perfect, so I’m sure more practice wouldn’t hurt”

The ladies readily agreed. Between other court responsibilities, they would fit in lessons covering everything Willa would need to know to make the cultural transition as easy as possible. At that time, Ilane also produced a letter detailing what she could expect in the next month.

“Usually marriage contracts aren’t expected to be fulfilled for several months or even years,” the older woman explained as she went over the contents of the letter. “One of General Yamato’s stipulations was that the wedding ceremony occur as soon as possible, presumably because he’s been the target of political scheming and wants to remove marriage as an avenue of influence. Because of the accelerated timeline, he has offered to provide for your wedding kimono and a new wardrobe.”

“And I’m sure my father had no issue with that whatsoever,” Willamina muttered. It was typically the responsibility of the bride’s family to provide for her wedding trousseau. 

Ilane raised her eyebrows with a small smile. “No indeed; he was quite pleased by the news actually.”

Willa scoffed.

“Well, on the topic of clothes, the General has sent a seamstress to begin work on your kimonos as soon as she arrives, which will likely be within the next few days. This will require several sessions to take measurements, select fabrics, and try on the wedding kimono to ensure that it fits perfectly.”

Willa nodded absently; it sounded just like any other fitting with a dressmaker. 

“As I am sure you are aware by now, your wedding kimono will be several layers, so it may be necessary to practice moving in it. The seamstress has likely been instructed to assist you with this as well.”

Willa nodded again, now paying a little more attention. How daunting, the idea of having to practice wearing clothing, like a young girl wearing heeled slippers for the first time. Ilane continued.

“The General has requested several kimono be made for you, but he has also instructed that you may commission any other garments you desire. I would recommend some sparring clothes in the Yamani style, but that will be your prerogative, of course.”

Willa felt her eyebrows lift in surprise and could see Annelise’s doing the same. 

“That’s awfully generous of the General,” she said faintly, feeling a stab of emotion as she recalled that her own father had to be worn down for weeks to allow her to purchase just two new gowns when her old ones wore thin. “If I were anything like Adelina, he would surely come to regret such generosity.”

Ilane’s mouth pulled up at the corners, betraying her amusement. “Indeed. If I am being honest, my dear, I believe that is part of the reason General Yamato agreed to this match. Doubtless the Ambassador enlightened him as to your reputation and character before it was formally accepted.”

Willamina made a noise of disbelief, somewhere between a scoff and a snort. “You mean my reputation for being a bitter shrew who drives away suitors before they even approach? What a glowing recommendation!”

Her words carried the weight of someone who had heard them so many times they began to be taken as truth. It was the first time, however, that Willamina had ever repeated them before her friends. Annelise frowned heavily at her and Yuki’s eyes were spots of anger in her otherwise calm face. Even Ilane’s gentle features hardened at such words.

“My dear, forgive me for speaking so frankly, but whoever made you believe such nonsense is a fool. I suspect I can name the culprits, but I shan’t cross that line today.”

Willamina looked down, face flushed with a sort of embarrassment at hearing her parents being labeled as fools. Ilane may not have been wrong, but would that not make her one as well for believing them?

“You have friends at court, Willamina,” Ilane continued gently, “who know you to be a sensible and kind young woman who doesn’t suffer fools. You are levelheaded and wise for your age, and you obviously don’t care for riches or political influence or you would have married that Darroch idiot when he made that bumbling public proposal five years ago.”

The young woman couldn’t help the stunned laugh from escaping her at such a blunt statement from the normally placid lady. Ilane smiled in triumph at the sound. 

“The Ambassador knows all of this; no doubt he vouched for your character.”

Around her, Willamina’s friends nodded in agreement, causing a peculiar warmth to fill her breast. 

“Thank you,” she murmured softly, throat catching on the sudden swell of emotion she felt upon being defended by her peers. The sheer relief of validation was almost overwhelming. “I can’t tell you what it means to me to hear that.” She fidgeted with the hem of her sleeve. “My mother didn’t speak to me for two weeks after I refused Sir Erich and my father wasn’t much better. Having all of your shortcomings thrown in your face every day wears a person down, I suppose.”

Yuki leaned over and patted her hand gently, face calm despite the annoyance in her voice. “Forgive me for saying so, cousin, but your mother is not a kind woman. Trying to please someone who does not care for your happiness will only end in sorrow.”

Willamina smiled faintly at her cousin by marriage. “Wise words, Yuki. I suppose the best part of this is that she’ll hate it. Mother was upset enough about her nephew marrying a Yamani; she’ll be furious with father about this.”

The Yamani in question hid a giggle behind her hand.  “And if you end up happy together like Neal and I, it will be even more satisfying, no?”

She had a point. Taking pleasure in displeasing her mother might be a petty solution, but Willamina surely deserved to be a little petty after two and a half decades of having every little fault picked at and rubbed in her face. She smiled a little wider at the thought. 


	3. Family Values

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willa shares one last meal with her family before her departure.

The next several days were spent on the practice courts, in tutoring sessions, and dodging Willamina’s family whenever possible. When the Yamani seamstress, Kazuko, arrived to make her wedding trousseau, Willa’s mother made no attempt to participate, seeming content to give her wayward daughter the cold shoulder despite the contract being no fault of Willa’s. Ilane certainly had several things to say about it, leaving Willa feeling less disappointed in her mother and more touched that she had such a formidable ally so firmly on her side. In the end, it simply meant that Willa was free to choose the fabrics and designs that pleased her and not her overbearing mother. 

The seamstress, from General Yamato’s own village, was brisk but kind and seemed genuinely delighted that Willa made every attempt to speak with her in Yamani, only occasionally needing Ilane’s assistance with choice words or phrases. The young woman left the fitting feeling pleased, excited to have commissioned several kimonos and yukatas, as well as a sparring kit in the Yamani style. As much as Ilane and Kazuko encouraged her to pick more for herself, Willa refused to budge over the bare minimum of a country wardrobe, as her betrothed did not often stay at court in the Royal Palace. The sparring kit was her only concession.

After the fitting, Ilane and Willa took their lunch in the latter’s sitting room, where the young woman brought up the idea that had been turning around in her mind since the day she learned about her betrothal.

“I wanted to see if it were possible before I brought it up with Annelise,” she began, sipping her tea as they waited for a palace servant to arrive with their meal. “Considering I will be living in a foreign empire, would it be possible to bring her along as a companion? I know she’s bored here, and I would be grateful to have a friend with me even after you leave.”

Ilane looked thoughtful as she set her cup down, mulling it over. 

“It is not an unreasonable request, as many Yamani nobility have ladies in waiting. I will ask the Ambassador to convey your request when we meet this evening.”

Willa breathed a small sigh of relief. 

“Thank you, Ilane,” she said gratefully. “At the very least, perhaps she would be allowed to accompany us for a short time. That is my one request going into this arrangement; I shall ask for nothing more.”

* * *

  
  


As the day of their departure neared, Willa couldn’t quite manage to quell the buzz of anxiety that seemed to be present at every waking moment. Her greatest consolation was that the General had indeed given express permission for Annelise to come along as a companion to his future wife. 

The young woman was ecstatic, flying into a tizzy as she set about making arrangements for her own journey. With such a short time to prepare, she had to resort to borrowing kimonos from Yuki and Shinko until she could purchase some of her own.

Willa’s mother continued to ignore her and her father was as unsupportive as ever, sparing breath only to remind her how hard he had worked for such a match for his spinster daughter. Adelina, to her credit, was as supportive as a spoiled girl of sixteen could be, telling her sister in one breath how she would come visit when Willa was settled in and in the next asking which gown she should wear to the “stuffy old stargazing party” that night. Willa was fond of her sister, but a dose of reality and occasionally hearing the word “no” would do her some good.

The wedding kimono was finished just two days before their scheduled departure, an impressive feat even with three assistants. Several layers of silk made it a heavy thing, with detailed embroidery and draping sleeves. The white silk was patterned with lavender colored blossoms that just matched the shade of Willa’s eyes. 

It took Kazuko and one of her assistants to help her into it, allowing Willa to understand why it had been suggested that she practice walking in it. For all it was beautiful, it was somewhat cumbersome, and the long sleeves took some navigating. Luckily, the zori she would be wearing were no more difficult than her usual wooden pattens. 

Gazing into the looking glass, Willa felt both excited and terrified for the journey ahead. Not only would she soon become a wife, but also the manager of a household and, one day, a mother. The very thought was daunting, but not entirely unwelcome. Her marriage might not be borne out of love, as she had once hoped it would be, but perhaps it could become one of mutual respect and affection. There were worse ways to live.

She spent the afternoon afterward sparring with Ilane as they waited for Shinko and Yuki to return from their court duties. Annelisa appeared not long after and rotated in the exercises, chatting happily about their upcoming travels. The chatter helped Willa relax a little, and their subsequent trip to the baths helped further. 

A palace servant fetched them to Shinko’s sitting room just before the dinner bell. Willa, the last one inside, stopped short at the sight before her. The casual space had been decorated as if for a party, with paper lanterns flowing merrily around their heads and a table groaning under the weight of numerous dishes. A fire crackled merrily in the hearth, warding off the late Autumn chill. 

Yuki and Shinko, standing beside the table before them, hid smiles with their fans when Willa noticed them. 

“Surprise!” Annelise shouted gleefully. “It’s your farewell party! We know your parents want you to spend tomorrow evening with them so we’re celebrating tonight instead!”

Willa was at a loss for words; she hadn’t expected anyone to go out of their way to do anything for her, so the fact that her friends cared enough to arrange a party was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

“I don’t know what to say,” she managed, voice wobbling, swiping at her eyes with the hem of her sleeve. Ilane rested a gentle hand on her shoulder in support. 

“This is the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me; thank you all so much! Your friendship has been the greatest gift I could ever receive.”

Annelise pulled her into a hug and Yuki and Shinko quickly followed suit.

“Come sit,” the Princess urged. “Annelise bribed the cooks to make all of your favorites.”

Willa laughed, still dabbing at her eyes. “Well I wouldn’t want your hard work to go to waste,” she teased the younger girl as she took a seat on one of the Yamani style cushions, pleasantly surprised to see that the dishes before her really were her favorites.

The group passed the evening merrily, eating and drinking and enjoying each others’ company in a way they wouldn’t be able to for perhaps some several years. A handful of others dropped in on the party, all bearing little farewell gifts; a book of Yamani poetry here, a package of Carthaki spice tea there. Willa was touched to see a good number of her former University classmates, and even Crown Prince Roald. Yuki even surprised her cousin by marriage with a mage spell to her husband, who was still on duty at one of the border forts. 

Willa was delighted to speak with her favorite meathead of a cousin, who wished her luck and promised to visit with Yuki as soon as they could. Even Sir Kel and Domitan, Neal’s cousin by blood and her distant relative by marriage, dropped in to give their well wishes. 

The candles were burning low in their holders when Willa began to yawn. Ilane had departed several hours earlier, so only the four younger women remained at such a late hour. 

“We have one last gift for you,” Shinko said as Willamina and Annelisa prepared to take their leave. The Princess held out a slender parcel wrapped in patterned paper, which Willa accepted with a bow of gratitude. 

Underneath the wrapping was a beautifully made Shukusen. The steel ribs gleamed among violet silk in her hand and she opened it with a cautious snap, gasping in delight at the feel of the delicate but deadly accessory. 

“It’s beautiful,” she murmured, admiring it for a moment more before closing it again. “Thank you, Shinko, Yuki. I’ll treasure it.”

The Princess pulled her into a hug and said softly, “You have been a very dear friend to me, Willa. I will miss you very much.”

The young woman sniffled and blinked away fresh tears in time for Yuki to replace the Princess in her embrace.

“Thank you for welcoming me as your cousin. I am glad you are my family now, and I will miss you every day.” She hugged Willa tightly. “Neal and I will visit you as soon as we can.”

By the time they finally said goodbye, Willa was an emotional mess. She was blessed to have found such wonderful friends, and knew it would be hard to leave them.

* * *

  
  


The next day dawned too soon for Willa’s liking. She lingered over her breakfast and toilette, delaying her responsibilities for as long as she could, but she could not stop the inevitable. 

Lunch with her mother was a painful affair. Adele of Haryse was a stiff sort of woman, who hardly showed affection to her children, Adelina and their brother Emrys being the exceptions. Always proper, she detested essentially everything that Willa chose to do, whether it was going to University rather than the convent, or befriending Yamani foreigners rather than marry the first dunce to ask for her hand. Still, this didn’t stop her from drilling her opinions and advice into Willa practically from birth.

“Remember, Willamina,” she parroted her most common lessons as they stiffly trudged through the main course. “The first duty of a wife is to bear her husband an heir. Until you do this, you must submit yourself to him and endure his needs in the marriage bed. No doubt this so-called General,” she said the word with disdain as if her own husband’s father had not himself been war-hero of the same caliber, “will have courtesans of his own, but you must be sure to do everything in your power to bear him a son with all due haste. Then, with any luck, he will direct his attentions elsewhere.”

Willa bit her tongue so hard it bled, furious but unwilling to instigate the fight that would undoubtedly ensue if she dared called her mother out on her narrow-minded speech. Woodenly, she fidgeted with the food on her plate, taking small bites under her mother’s glare that tasted like ash in her mouth. The lecture continued; a decidedly grim picture of what she could expect from her marriage. Only half-listening, Willa prayed for the meal to end, or for the roof to collapse and kill her instantly, to no avail.

She was thankfully able to hide for a while after the painful repast under the pretense of looking for her sister and stowed herself in one of the palace libraries until it was time for supper. Willamina did not expect much from her father, and he did not disappoint. The meal was a tense affair, dotted with reminders that she was essentially a bargaining chip and that her life’s most important duty was now to be a broodmare for her future husband. She knew without him having to say so that he was worried her betrothed might send her back for any supposed reason and demand payment for all of his investment into the contract. 

Against her will and better judgement, Willamina felt any hope or excitement she had carried for the marriage souring, just like her parents. By the end of the evening, she had settled into a state of apathy unable to find the energy even to be angry at the ignorant and offensive things her parents had to say about her marriage, herself, and her future home. 

As soon as the last fork was set down, she fled, feigning a headache. Retreating to her rooms, which were entirely packed save for a few personal items and the clothes she would wear the next day, she flung herself onto her bed, not even bothering to change into her nightdress. A headache throbbed behind her eyes as she lay, staring blankly at the wall until she fell into a restless sleep.


	4. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willa and her companions depart for the Yamani Isles and are awaited by her betrothed.

The next morning dawned as grey and cold as Willa felt. The sun was hidden by thick clouds and a fine mist covered everything with a silvery sheen. As palace servants carried her trunks to the carriage that awaited her outside, she took the long way around, visiting her favorite library and the training courts one last time.

Although it felt odd to know she could be leaving the place in which she had spent most of the past decade, Willa didn’t feel a great sense of loss. Her greatest sorrow came from leaving the few people who had become as close as family to her. In Yuki’s case, they _were_ family.

Perhaps she would come to miss the palace more in time, but for now she was simply glad to be distancing herself from her parents, who had become unfeeling and opportunistic. Perhaps they had always been that way and she was only now seeing it clearly. Aside from her cousins, her uncle, and a sister who was lukewarm and self-centered at best, Willa’s family now lay on the other side of the Emerald Ocean.

Willa was surprised and extremely touched to see Shinko accompanying their small party; the Princess must have cleared her entire morning of court responsibilities to do so. Also joining them were Ilane’s husband Baron Piers, Yuki, and Baird of Queenscove who had only just returned from one of the border forts.

“Uncle!” Willa cried, rushing forward to hug Yuki’s father-in-law. “I didn’t expect to see you; you must be exhausted!”

Duke Baird embraced his niece warmly.

“I would rather hang by my thumbs than miss seeing you off, my dear,” he told her gently. “Neal and Dom send their love; I saw them both during my visit.” He kindly made no mention of the fact that none of Willa’s immediate family were present.

“Thank you, Uncle,” she replied softly, heart soothed by his presence. “I’ll write to them as soon as I’m able, of course.”

The party set out for the docks, willa riding with the Princess, Yuki, and her uncle. Annelise followed with her mother and two of her siblings, and Ilane and her husband took up the rear. It was not a long trip, and all too soon it was time for the three women to depart.

Willa took her time embracing her friends, promising letters and visits as she blinked away sudden tears. Her uncle was last, holding her tight as he dropped a kiss to the crown of her head.

“Your cousins and I are only a mage-spell away,” he reminded her as they parted. “Anything you need, we’ll be here.”

Willa discretely blotted her tears with a sleeve, sniffling.

“Thank you, Uncle,” she murmured, throat tight. “I’ll miss you very much.”

She parted from them all reluctantly when the last call came to board, joining Ilane and Annelise on the deck so that they might wave a while longer as they began to drift downriver towards the Emerald Ocean. Not long after they departed, however, the clouds finally gave in and rain began to pour, half-soaking the women before they could get to cover.

“Well, this seems like a foreboding start,” Willa muttered, shaking water out of her eyes and shivering from the damp chill.

“Nonsense," Ilane replied briskly, ushering the younger women down into the lower decks of the ship. “Rain is cleansing. It purifies and allows everything to grow; not a bad omen at all! Now, let’s get out of these wet clothes and see if we might be allowed some tea to warm us.”

Indeed there was tea to be had. Newly dry and settled in, the Tortallans gathered in the small galley, joining Kazuko and her assistants for their refreshments. The ladies chatted for several hours, but Willa was mostly inclined to sit quietly and sip her tea. She noticed Ilane giving her assessing looks throughout the day, but there was no opportunity to speak privately until after their supper.

“You have been withdrawn all day, my dear,” the older woman noted after ushering Willa into her cabin that evening. “What is troubling you?”

Willa shrugged delicately, picking at a loose thread on her sleeve as she often did when uncomfortable.

“It’s nothing, Ilane. I’m just anxious about becoming a wife, I suppose.” It wasn’t a total lie, but it wasn’t the entire truth either. She was worried about her marriage; it was just a little more complicated than that. Her parents’ talk had made her anxious not only about the marriage bed and what she had to look forward to, but also that she would not be allowed the freedom she had enjoyed at the palace.

Ilane sat on the edge of her cot and patted the space beside her. Willa obliged, sitting nervously.

“Forgive me if I am prying too deeply, but your mother has explained to you what occurs between husband and wife, has she not? In the marriage bed, I mean.”

Willa nodded, but something in her expression must have given her feelings away, for Ilane frowned and continued.

“Will you tell me what she told you, if you don’t mind? Perhaps I can help alleviate some of your anxieties.”

Willa hesitated. For her entire life, her mother had drilled into her head how the marriage bed should be a private affair, and sexual relations should never be discusses except among husband and wife. Ilane, however, was so gentle and earnest in her desire to help that she couldn’t keep herself from speaking.

“It’s the same thing I’ve heard all my life,” she mumbled, face flushing in embarrassment. “A wife must endure her husband’s attentions until she bears him his desired children. All relations should occur at night, and a lady is never to instigate such affairs.” She paused, noticing the appalled expression on Ilane’s face, before finishing awkwardly. “And sometimes it hurts but it is my duty to bear it.”

A tense silence hung between them for a moment before Ilane took Willa’s hand and squeezed it gently. She sighed heavily.

“I suppose I ought not to have expected better from Adele of Tirragen, but this takes it!” she exclaimed. “What your mother told you might be true for the most miserable of matches, but those are few and far between!”

Willa sat in stunned and confused silence as Ilane told her about the pleasure to be found in a happy marriage bed; virtually the complete opposite of what had been lectured at her from adolescence.

“It is perfectly natural to desire your husband,” the lady explained at the end of it all. “These feelings are not exclusive to men. In a true partnership, both parties should experience desire and pleasure, not just the husband. Do not be afraid to act on such feelings, my dear. I daresay your husband would rather enjoy it if you did; I know mine does!”

She laughed gaily at Willa’s expression before the younger girl shook off her astonishment enough to laugh with her. Willa giggled, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She still had some reservations about what sort of marriage hers would turn out to be, but she regained some of her previous optimism.

“If sex was as horrible as your mother makes it out to be, I would certainly not have borne my husband eight extra children after his ‘heir,’” Ilane stated matter-of-factly, squeezing Willa’s hand gently. “I daresay you will come to embrace it; the Yamani are much more open about sex and marriage than us Easterners, after all.”

Willa couldn’t stop herself from embracing the older woman, who was becoming more like a mother figure to her every day.

“Thank you, Ilane,” she said softly. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Ilane hugged her back warmly.

“It is my pleasure to be on this journey with you, Willa,” she replied in equally gentle tones. “You have become as dear to me as my own children.”

If she noticed the tears dampening the shoulder of her gown, well, she was kind enough not to mention it.

  
  
  
  


The rest of the trip passed a little more easily for Willa after her conversation with Ilane. She was still anxious, but was often able to push those feelings down and focus on other things. From Kazuko, she learned how to tie a simple obi by herself. Two of the seamstress’ assistants, Tatsuko and Tomiko, showed her some hairstyles that were popular among the aristocracy, while the third, Sakemi, taught her some traditional Yamani songs.

In their shared cabin, she and Annelise passed the time by writing letters and talking about what they thought their new home would be like. Annelise bet on an ornate castle; Willa argued that it would be more practical, if it were even a castle at all.

In this manner, the week passed by quickly. It seemed like only the blink of an eye to Willa between setting sail and hearing the call that they would be docking within the hour. The nerves returned at once. Luckily, the young woman had a gaggle of companions who helped wrangle her into a lovely dark blue kimono, with plenty of layers to ward off the chill, and twist her mass of auburn curls into something resembling a proper Yamani hairstyle. Annelise helped tidy their trunks, and Ilane coached her again through what they could expect upon arrival.

“This will be a subdued affair, so it will likely only be the Ambassador, General Yamato, and a few guards or family members to meet us. You will be introduced, and then we will all depart for the royal estate, where the Emperor stays when he is on Progress. This is where you will be married on the morrow.”

Willa nodded wordlessly as she listened, frantically reviewing her court manners in her head. Hopefully she wouldn’t make a complete fool of herself in front of everyone. Annelise let her brace herself with a hand on her shoulder as she pulled on her tabi and geta. Her nerves showed only in the slight tremble of her hands. Otherwise, she was outwardly calm, trying her best to emulate what Sir Kel called her ‘Yamani Lump’ face. It must have worked, for no one questioned her state of mind as they heard the splash of the anchor from above and felt the thud of the gangplank being lowered onto the deck.

The Tortallans bid farewell to Kazuko and her girls, as they would likely not meet again until the next morning, and made their way onto the main deck, squinting a little in the bright sunlight. Although chilly, the Autumn sky was clear and blue, and the bustle of the Islands’ largest port reached their ears. Slowly, the trio filed down the gangplank Ilane in the lead, thanking the captain and his crew as they debarked. Willa was too nervous to look around at their surroundings; she knew that she would likely become overwhelmed if she did.

Down the dock, towards the cluster of men that awaited at the end they went. Willa’s heart was pounding as she snuck glances at their faces. Which was her husband-to-be?

She did not get the chance to figure it out herself before the one Eastern man of the party swept forward and greeted Ilane with a kiss on the cheek.

“How wonderful to see you again, Ilane!” he exclaimed in Yamani with a broad smile. Clearly, this was the Ambassador. “And lady Willamina! Wonderful to see you again, though I don’t suppose you remember me. You were quite small when last we met, after all.”

Willa studied him for a moment before recognizing the uncle of one of Ilane’s several sons-in law, Yannick of Nond. She smiled; he had once snuck her candied treats at a Midwinter celebration when she was a child; her parents had not allowed her any the entire night.

“Of course I remember you, Ambassador,” she replied pleasantly. “How could I ever forget someone who snuck me sweets when my mother wasn’t looking?”

Sir Yannick laughed, delighted at her recollection. “Far be it from me to deny a child some Midwinter treats!” He then turned to Annelisa and introduced himself courteously before turning back to Willa with a smile.

“I suppose it’s time, then,” he said was a small nod, before stepping back to gesture towards the men behind him. “Please allow me the honor of introducing the esteemed General Yasumori noh Yamato.”

The man at the head of the party stepped forward and Willa’s breath caught in her throat when his piercing eyes met hers. Her husband-to-be was a redoubtable figure indeed. Although not the tallest of his companions, he possessed a commanding presence. Solidly built, he wore his hair in the traditional chonmage style as Ilane had described and kept his facial hair neatly trimmed. Dark eyes glittered in a tanned face, pinning her under their heavy gaze.

 _Ilane was right_ , Willa thought absently as he bowed to her politely. _He certainly is handsome._

When the Ambassador introduced her in turn, she bowed politely back and murmured her courtesies as Ilane had taught her. The General’s eyes caught and held her again as she straightened, but her confidence left her and she lowered her gaze as the Ambassador went on to introduce the rest of their companions.

The young man to the General’s left was his nephew, Kintaro, and the two behind them were their guard. Around them all, Willa noticed passers by beginning to stop and stare at their odd party. The Ambassador must have noticed the same thing, for he jumped into action and began to usher them along towards the cluster of horses and a carriage not far away.

“I’m sure you must be tired from your long journey,” he told them as he ushered them along. “There is tea and refreshments awaiting us at the estate. Your luggage will follow directly.”

The General and his men moved to mount their horses while the Ambassador helped each of the the ladies into the carriage before following himself. Willa found it a little odd that they were hurried along so briskly. She exchanged glances with Ilane, who also appeared to be troubled by the haste of their departure.

Sir Yannick must have noticed their exchange, for he spoke quietly as the carriage began to move. “I do apologize for the abruptness of our leave, but it is probably best that we not linger in the public eye before you are married.”

Ilane narrowed her eyes, clearly seeing what was left unsaid. “What has happened, Yannick?” she asked gravely. “What haven’t we been told?”

Willa’s heart sank when the Ambassador sighed.

“We only got word two days ago,” he confided, leaning in to be heard over the noise of the carriage. “The news of the betrothal has spread and there are some who are not pleased by the increasing intermingling with Easterners. Princess Shinkokami was a grudging concession, because her union with Crown Prince Roald has brought new trade and military support. The idea of bringing Easterners to the islands to marry and assimilate, however, is insulting and distasteful to some.”

Willa felt a hot prickling of embarrassment and anxiety creep up the back of her neck. “What does this mean for us?” she asked quietly, feeling the familiar dread returning.

Sir Yannick sighed again. “The conservatives against your union number far fewer than those for it. We have not yet heard of any actions to be taken, but it was deemed wise by the General to stay out of the public eye for now, so as not to give them any ideas. The General will of course discuss this with you further when we reach the estate.”

The words bounced around in Willa’s head for the rest of their journey; she worried her lower lip so much that Annelise had to gently nudge her foot to get her to stop. Shamefaced, Willa forced herself to relax and turned her attention to the small sliver of their surroundings she could glimpse through the covered windows.

Akahama was a bustling port city, not unlike Port Legann. Merchants sold their wares in stalls along the streets, rich and poor walked the same paths, and rooftops spread as far as the eye could see. Willa felt herself calming down with something else to focus on, but the worry still lingered. What would this mean for her? Would she be sent back to her parents in what they would only ever see as disgrace? The very thought turned her stomach. Perhaps she could teach at the convent or join the temple of the Great Mother Goddess.

Deep in thought, she didn’t immediately notice that the carriage had rolled to a stop and that the Ambassador was reaching to open the door. Shaking her head slightly to clear it, she waited as Ilane and Annelise filed out of the carriage before moving. Distracted by the voluminous folds of her kimono and haori, she took the hand offered to her, focusing on getting out of the carriage in one piece. Stepping out carefully, she finally looked up, only to realize that it was not Sir Yannick’s hand she held. Blushing under the General’s gaze once more, she looked down and mumbled a thank you, unsure of how to feel and act around her future husband.

When he offered his arm in the manner of an Eastern gentleman, Willa was a little surprised, but took it nonetheless. Before they even came within twenty feet of the Estate, the young woman could feel the low thrum of numerous protection spells and wards, causing her to raise a curious brow. She could tell that they had all been renewed recently; was it from habit or their presence that encouraged such precautions? Willa hoped it was not the latter.

Several servants met them inside the entry hall, briskly taking outerwear and guiding the newcomers to a grand tea-room that overlooked a large garden courtyard. There must have been atmospheric enchantments in place, for the garden was full of blooming flowers and greenery despite the late season.

When Willa made to follow Ilane and Annelise inside, a gentle touch on her shoulder stopped her. She turned, surprised, to find her intended beside her once more.

"If you would honor me, I should like to speak with you privately, my lady," he spoke for the first time since their meeting. His voice was rougher than Willa had expected; deep and strong. She could not read anything in his expression, but that did not mean much in such an environment.

She glanced back at Ilane, who was watching them with interest; a slight nod was enough to answer her silent inquiry. Willa turned back to face the General and inclined her head politely in response to his request.

"It would be my honor to accept," she murmured, wondering just what it was that couldn't be spoken of in front of everyone else.


	5. A Private Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willa and General Yamato speak privately. Is the wedding still on?

Warily, Willamina followed her intended through one of the doors leading to the covered walkway that encircled the courtyard. The atmospheric enchantments obviously included the walkway as well for it felt as though they were merely walking into a warm Spring day. Willa couldn’t help but admire the blossoms that filled the air with their perfume as they passed, discreetly reaching out to trail a fingertip over soft petals that reached over the walkway. After another moment, they came to another tea-room directly opposite the one in which their companions were currently settled, ensuring privacy without compromising propriety. 

A servant was quick to bring a tray of tea and light refreshments before promptly disappearing once more, leaving the two alone. Reflexively, Willa settled herself at the table and moved to prepare the tea, glad that she had practiced such things with Yuki and Ilane until it became like second nature. With deft hands, she whisked the powdered tea until it was frothy before setting a delicate porcelain cup before each of them, hoping that the General could not read the worry in her expression. As before, it was impossible to read him. 

She waited for him to take the first sip before raising her own cup to her lips, using all of her willpower to wait patiently for him to tell her why they were here. At last he sat back, bracing his palms on his thighs, and spoke. 

“There have been some recent developments that I feel I must disclose to you before our wedding,” he said gravely. “It would not be acceptable to allow you to bind yourself to me in marriage otherwise.”

Willa fisted her hands in her lap, out of sight beneath the table, and tried to keep the anxiety from her expression. “Please continue, my lord,” she said as placidly as possible, praying that it wouldn’t be terrible news.

The General exhaled heavily through his nose; it was the closest thing to a display of emotion as she had seen from him so far. “Some of the more,” he paused as if choosing the word carefully, “conservative population are unhappy with the idea of foreigners assimilating into our Empire.”

Willa nodded slightly; it was just as they had heard from Sir Yannick.

“In addition, there are several families who feel that I have insulted their daughters by taking you as a bride instead.”

The hot flush of embarrassment immediately began to creep up Willa’s neck. They weren’t even married yet and she was somehow already causing problems; surely now he would send her back and choose a more suitable wife!

He must have read the distress on her face, for something in his expression softened ever so slightly. “Has anyone explained to you why I intentionally chose a foreign bride?” he asked, leaning slightly forward as if revealing a secret.

“I was told it was to avoid political influence,” Willa replied hesitantly, cringing internally at the slight waver in her voice. 

The General nodded. “That is the basic idea, yes. As you might know, the Emperor does not have any children of his own, and Prince Eitaro is the only male relative in the direct line of succession. Should anything happen to the Prince, or to his grandson Prince Eiji, the Emperor has decreed that I am to be his successor, after General Minamoto.”

Willamina couldn’t mask the shock she felt at this admission. “That’s why your marriage is such a desired avenue of influence!” she exclaimed softly, struggling to keep her emotions in check. The contract stipulations suddenly made much more sense. “You and your sons would become Emperors!”

The man inclined his head. “Just so,”

“A foreigner with no hidden motives would be the least dangerous option, then?” Willa pondered out loud, earning another nod. 

“General Minamoto is next in line, but both he and his sons are already married and are therefore less malleable.”

Willa hummed softly, still stunned by the revelation, but her betrothed wasn’t quite finished.

“Taking a bride would in normal circumstances be enough to dissuade all but the most determined of families,” he added, leaning back once more. “The conservative rabble rousers, however, are using it as a chance to incite discord among the people. Not only have they lost an avenue with which to influence the Empire, but they cannot abide by the chance, however small, that a foreigner could one day become Empress.”

Willa paled at the implication, feeling a wave of panic crash over her.  _ Empress _ ! She had never once entertained the thought and did not wish to. “I could never…” she squeaked numbly, shaking her head as if to ward off the idea. “I don’t want to be royalty!” 

The General studied her for a moment before nodding his head as if he had come to some sort of decision. “So long as Prince Eiji grows well and has sons of his own, that will not be a concern,” he stated firmly. “At this point, the conservatives are far less harmful to the nation as would be a family who schemes their way into royalty; the Emperor is in agreement. There is the chance, however, that some might wish to cause you harm, either through mere contempt or in an attempt at clearing another path for marriage.”

It was one surprising admission after another. Mind whirling, Willa stared down at her clenched hands, wondering what she could possibly do. As if reading her thoughts, the General said quietly, “It is understandable if you do not wish to continue with this arrangement.”

This broke Willa out of her daze; her head snapped up, startled. “Are you sending me back?” she breathed anxiously, afraid of his answer. Was he terminating their contract? What would she have if she returned to her parents? Would the risk be worth it?

Her betrothed studied her for a moment, face unreadable as a stone. “If that is what you wish,” he said at last without expression. “It would be dishonorable to hold you responsible for a contract that was created before this knowledge was revealed.”

Willa sat for a long moment in turmoil. Certainly, the idea of being targeted by those who would wish her harm was an unnerving thought, as was the possibility, however slight, of her becoming an Empress. Neither were what she agreed to when choosing to honor the contract. If she returned home, however, what would she have? Her parents would see only disgrace, no matter the situation, and she would still be at the mercy of a father who was within his rights to arrange another marriage for her, likely to someone far less appealing than General Yamato.

“I’ll do it,” she heard herself saying, as if from a distance, before she even realized she had already made her choice. Her eyes met and held his, and she swore she saw just a trace of surprise in their depths before it was gone in a flash. “I will honor the contract.”

Her betrothed studied her for a moment longer as if testing her resolve, before nodding decidedly. “Very well,” he said, voice firm. “We will proceed with the wedding as planned and leave for my village the following morning. It will not be long before snow closes the mountain passes until Spring and it would be for the best to keep out of the public eye for the time being.”

He stood, indicating that their private conversation had come to an end, and offered a callused hand. Willa took it, absently marveling at the difference in size between them, and rose as gracefully as she could manage. She expected him to let go as soon as she was standing, but he held on a moment longer as he looked down at her and spoke quietly.

“As my wife, you will fall under my protection. You have my word that I will not allow any harm to befall you so long as I live. Should anything happen to me, my nephew will uphold this vow in my stead.”

Willa’s breath caught in her throat at the intensity in his eyes and voice. Somehow, despite the mask of politeness that still held firm, he conveyed such sincerity that she couldn’t help but believe he meant every word. 

“Thank you, my lord,” she breathed, for that was all she was capable of at that moment. “I place my trust in you unequivocally.” 

With a minuscule nod, he released her hand and gestured for her to accompany him back to their companions. Willa drifted half a step behind him, feeling faintly flushed as she recalled the sincerity behind his promise; a promise to protect and take care of her. They were but strangers to one another and yet she knew that he meant it. The knowledge of it sent a pang of sorrow through her; her own father couldn’t keep a promise half so demanding. Was it that he was a lesser man, or was it that perhaps he didn’t find her worth the trouble?

Genera Yamato meant those words, she was sure, but would he mean them still if their fulfillment cost him something he was unwilling to give? For their sakes, Willa hoped it would not come to that.

* * *

Willa spent the entirety of dinner ignoring Annelise’s side-eye and focusing on trying to keep the few bites she could manage from coming up again. After her conversation with her betrothed, the anxiety came bubbling back up her throat and her stomach felt tied in knots. She was sure she hid her distress well enough, for no one remarked upon it, but Annelise and Ilane knew her well enough by now to know that something was amiss. 

The ladies excused themselves for the evening not long after, citing the long day ahead as their reason for retiring so early. While not exactly untrue, Annelise and Ilane had the hidden motive of hearing Willa’s story as they prepared for bed. After bidding the menfolk goodnight, the three retreated to the wing of the estate prepared for them, following one of the numerous servants. Oddly, Willa swore she felt the telltale prickle of eyes on her back, and chanced a glance over her shoulder just before they turned a corner. 

Even from a distance, the General’s stare was piercing. 

* * *

The East wing of the estate was large, boasting enough bedrooms for each of the ladies to have their own, a sitting area, and a private bath. Willa’s bedroom was lovely, with a fresh flower arrangement on a delicately carved vanity on one side and a beautifully patterned futon laid out on the other. She allowed the servant to assist her with undressing and properly storing her kimono before pulling on her worn nightshirt that she couldn’t quite bring herself to leave behind. Keeping an ear cocked to listen for the servant’s departure after she stoked the fire in the sitting area, Willa absently brushed her hair to pass the time until she heard the distinct snap of the shoji sliding shut. They were alone once more.

Willa made her way out to the sitting room and sat down heavily on one of the many cushions. Ilane and Annelise soon appeared and followed suit, learning in close to avoid the chance of being overheard, although Willa had discretely pointed out the anti-eavesdropping spells that glimmered in the woodwork. 

“Are you sure about this, Willa?” Ilane asked quietly after the younger woman divulged what she had learned during her conversation with the General. “While it does not appear to be an immediately serious issue at this stage, this is not quite what you agreed to.”

The woman in question hesitated for a moment before nodding minutely. Despite the worry she felt about becoming a burden to her husband as she had her parents, this was still the better option than returning home only to face another arranged marriage. 

“I’m sure,” she said, voice quiet but firm, forcing down her lingering anxiety. “You know my parents would only see this as disgrace if I were to leave; I will not go back to them in such a way. Besides, it’s not my safety I worry about; I will be well protected here.”

Ilane studied her for a moment, searching for any trace of insincerity, before nodding slowly. “Very well,” she said at last. “We shall proceed as planned in the morning.” Her eyes flicked to Annelise in a subtle movement, but Willa had already thought of that too. 

“I know that this affects you as well, Annie,” she said softly to the younger woman, who appeared to be deep in thought during their discussion. “You won’t be held to former promises if you think that it’s too dangerous.”

Annelise met her eyes steadily and lifted her stubborn chin at the implication. “I’m staying!” she stated, crossing her arms with a decisive nod. “Some crusty old conservatives aren’t going to run us off! And besides, I don’t have a whole lot waiting for me at home either, except for maybe an arranged marriage or a lifetime of unpaid work for my magistrate brothers. At least I have the chance for my own life here!”

Willa felt her heart swell with affection for her high-spirited friend.

“Okay then,” she said with a small smile. “That’s settled; I guess we’re going to a wedding.”


	6. Married In a Hurry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Wedding Day!

Willa was woken the next morning by a gaggle of ladies bustling into her room. Still groggy, she allowed herself to be pulled to her feet and ushered down the hall to the baths, where she was scrubbed head to toe by efficient hands and anointed with perfumed oils all before she had even properly woken up. 

Cowed by the brisk determination of the servant leading her, Willa accepted her instructions like a soldier taking orders and simply followed behind meekly. Breakfast awaited her in the sitting room, where Ilane and Annelise sat eating, already dressed. She was quick to join them; having hardly eaten the night before, the sight of the food made her stomach rumble loudly.

Numerous servants bustled to and fro while she ate, tidying and preparing something in her chamber. It wasn’t until Kazuko and her girls arrived, however, that it finally hit her. They were preparing for the wedding!

Willa expected to feel a wave of anxiety after the realization, but was surprised to find that she felt hardly anything. Now that the moment was staring her in the face, she felt an odd sense of calm; not quite peace, but also not quite apathy.

The breakfast tray was whisked from in front of her almost before she decided she was done eating, then it was up and into the bedroom with her. Someone had brought in mirrors while she was in the baths and arranged them beside the little vanity, on top of which now stood a large lacquered box that Willa had never seen before. 

Tomiko caught one of Willa’s hands and gently guided her to sit beside the vanity across from Tatsuko, who was in the process of opening the strange box beside her. Peeking inside, Willa could see that it held numerous brushes and pots that could only be cosmetics. 

“I will be applying your cosmetics today,” the young woman explained as she selected a pot and brush from the collection. “Tomiko will arrange your hair when I am finished, and then we will help you dress.”

A little overwhelmed, Willa simply nodded and allowed the younger woman to do as she pleased. While Tatsuko gently applied powder to Willa’s face, Kazuko sat beside them to walk the Tortallan through the wedding ceremony. By the time they were finished and Tomiko took over her hair, Willa found herself almost wishing for a commoner’s handfasting instead. At the very least, it would be a lot simpler. 

Deft hands pulled and twisted Willa’s auburn curls into an elaborate hairstyle; out of the corner of her eye she could see that it resembled one that she had seen before on other Yamani nobility. Once finished, Tomiko helped her to her feet and pulled her over to the wooden stand that held the layers of her wedding kimono.

Almost feeling as if she were merely a guest in her own body, Willa dutifully allowed herself to be pulled and prodded until every layer of the heavy garment draped around her as it ought to. Strangely, the weight on her shoulders seemed to ground her; she closed her eyes and took a steadying breath.

“Well?” she asked bashfully, turning to face her audience. “How do I look?”

Kazuko nodded her approval, eyes bright with pleasure at her craftsmanship, while Sakemi, Tomiko, and Tatsuko offered their own words of assurance.

“You look perfect,” Tomiko said sweetly, stepping forward with a curious white object in her hands. “Just one last thing...”

Willa held still as the younger woman carefully placed the item, a hairpiece as it turned out, on her head and secured it with a few discreet hairpins.

“There!” she exclaimed as she stepped back, satisfied. “Now we are done.”

Almost nervous, Willa turned to face the large mirror that had been brought in for this moment and couldn’t quite contain the gasp her reflection drew from her. It seemed an entirely different person was looking back at her. The powdered face and painted red lips were a little jarring to see, considering she rarely wore cosmetics. Kohl made her eyes look striking under charcoal darkened brows. If she were not still able to pick out the little features she recognized, she almost would have sworn she wore a glamour spell. The little mole beside her right eye and the scar on her chin from falling as a child were the only things that told her otherwise.

“Goddess,” she breathed at last, unable to tear her gaze away. “I hardly recognize myself.”

It was indeed a startling transformation to her eyes. She looked so different from the anxious young woman who had left the only life she'd ever known just days before, almost a stranger to herself.

"Willa?" Ilane suddenly called through the screen separating the women from the sitting area outside. "The Ambassador will be here any moment. Are you ready?"

Feeling her nerves jump at the reminder of what awaited her, Willamina swallowed hard and forced herself away from the looking glass. Mindful of her voluminous kimono, she carefully made her way to the door, which Tatsuko helpfully opened for her.

“Oh Willa, you look so beautiful!” Annelise cried when the bride-to-be stepped into the common area. “I’ve never seen a lovelier kimono!”

Ilane, who stood next to the younger woman, looked her over like a proud mother. “You look wonderful, my dear,” she agreed, smiling. “General Yamato could not have chosen a finer bride.”

Willa beamed at them despite her nerves, feeling overcome with emotion.

“Thank you,” she said softly. “It means so much to me that you are both here with me today.”

Annelise opened her mouth as if to speak, but a brisk knock on the doorframe stopped her short.

“Pardon me, my ladies,” came the Ambassador’s voice from beyond the shoji, “but it is time for us to depart.”

Before she could lose her nerve, Willa quickly hugged Annelise and Ilane before making her way to the screen and sliding it open to reveal Sir Yannick.

“We’re ready,” she assured him, stepping into the hall. 

“Excellent!” the Ambassador exclaimed with an honest smile, offering Willa his arm. “May I say, you look simply wonderful my dear. The very picture of beauty!”

Willa blushed and thanked him. For all he was a diplomat, she had always known him to be an honest one and not prone to exaggeration. The support of her fellow Tortallans as well as Kazuko and her girls was enough to help her hold her head high as they made their way through the estate and to the waiting carriages. 

“General Yamato will be meeting us outside the shrine,” Sir Yannick informed the young woman as he helped her into the first carriage. He and the rest of their party were to follow behind, so Willa would be on her own until they arrived. “The two of you will proceed first, led by the shrine masters, and then the ceremony will be conducted when you are inside.” He must have been able to sense Willa’s unease, for he patted her hand gently and said in softer tones, “Everything will be alright, my dear. General Yamato will guide you, should you require it. Follow his lead and you will do splendidly!”

One of their escorts called to the Ambassador from the second carriage, reminding him that they were in fact on a schedule. The older man grimaced slightly at the implication that they would be late. 

“We really must be off, my dear,” he sighed, stepping back from the carriage. “It’s not far to the shrine, just a few minutes’ ride. Ilane, Lady Annelise, and I will be just behind you the whole way.”

With that, he closed the door, sealing Willa’s fate with a click of finality. Even if she truly wished it, it was too late to back out as the carriage started moving with a small jolt. As the curtains were drawn over the windows for privacy, Willa resorted to staring a hole in the opposite wall and practiced calming breaths to manage her nerves. There was no way around it; the next time she returned to the estate she would be a married woman. 

Luckily, she did not have enough time to stew in her thoughts. True to the Ambassador’s word, it really was a short trip to the shrine in which she was to be married. The carriage slowed, then came to a rolling stop, and Willa had to remind herself not to open the door like she was used to doing in Corus. She must perform every movement as choreographed, from the very moment that door was opened for her.

Barely a heartbeat later the door swung open, revealing her betrothed who reached out a callused hand to help her from the carriage. As when he did the same for her upon her first arrival to the estate, Willa was too focused on maneuvering her voluminous kimono neatly to the ground to pay him much attention. Only when she was safely settled on her zori did she look up and immediately felt her breath catch in her throat upon meeting that piercing gaze once more. 

The General was dressed handsomely in black silk, which made a striking contrast to her own white ensemble. Even without a sword at his side, he radiated strength and confidence which, rather than making Willa feel intimidated, filled her with a surety of her own. 

“You look beautiful,” he said after a moment, catching her by surprise. Willa hadn’t been expecting him to think so, much less say it aloud, and was just able to maintain her placid facade. Even so, she wasn’t able to contain the blush that spread across her cheeks.

“Thank you, my lord,” she replied shyly, voice soft. “You look very handsome as well.”

That was certainly the truth. Despite her conscience telling her that she should not have so strong a reaction to someone who was little more than a stranger, the sight of him filled her with a warmth in her chest that she had not felt since she was nine years old and fancied herself in love with Numair Salmalin. It had taken her two years to realize she was more in love with the magic than the man to whom the Gift belonged, but she never forgot that feeling.

The General looked as if he were about to respond before the distant ringing of a bell broke the silence around them, causing him to glance over as if he were only just remembering that they were surrounded by other people. Willa flushed again; she was embarrassed to admit to herself that she had not even noticed the crowd to begin with, so caught up was she in the moment. 

Despite being a small affair limited to close friends and family members, the presence of the shrine masters made the party seem much larger. There were some unfamiliar faces here and there, whom Willa supposed were acquaintances of her betrothed, as they were certainly not there for her. 

Wordlessly, General Yamato turned his gaze back to Willa and inclined his head just slightly, which she instinctively knew was his way of asking if she was ready to proceed. After a deep, bracing breath, she nodded back, a barely noticeable tilt of her chin. She was ready. 

Together, they turned to face the waiting shrine masters and exchanged bows, marking the beginning of the ceremony and their procession into the shrine, where their marriage was announced before the gods by the priest. In any other situation, Willa would have been entranced by the unfamiliar ceremony and traditions, but she was too focused on watching her betrothed for cues to pay much attention to anything else. 

Together, they kneeled and took turns drinking sake from three cups. Together they stood so the General could read the wedding vow to the gods. Together they confirmed the vow. 

The ceremony became a blur as they moved to accept evergreen sprigs to offer to the gods and prayed over them. Willa lingered over her prayers a little longer than her companion, fervently asking the Mother Goddess and whichever Yamani equivalent that was listening to grant them a companionable life together and bring them happiness. It wasn’t until the General took her hand and gently turned her to face the crowd seated behind them, however, that the world began to return into focus; the chorus of congratulations that met them only sharpened the clarity. 

It was done. 

Willamina was married.


	7. The Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willa and her new husband navigate their wedding reception and their first night together as a married couple.

In retrospect, Willa wasn’t quite sure what she had been expecting. It hadn’t hurt; there was no rush of magic like a regular old spell. There was absolutely nothing to indicate the moment that she ceased to be Willamina of Haryse and became Willamina noh Yamato.

Her new husband’s hand was a steady pressure on her back as he guided her out of the shrine and back towards the waiting carriages. It was a welcome gesture, as Willa was feeling a little dazed despite having told herself that she was completely prepared for the day’s events. Instead of lingering to greet their guests as might’ve been done under regular circumstances, Willa and her husband were instead ushered back to the royal estate where they would host a reception away from the public eye. 

As the carriage pulled away from the shrine, Willa noticed a sword at the General’s side that hadn’t been present during the ceremony. Its appearance, combined with their hasty departure and the drawn curtains in the carriage windows elicited a small sigh from the young bride.

“Is it always going to be like this?” she wondered quietly, scarcely aware of speaking out loud. She was not quiet enough, for the General heard her and turned his gaze back to his new wife. He seemed to understand what she was referring to immediately.

“For a short time, perhaps,” he answered in equally low tones, meeting her eyes steadily. “We will have more freedom in our village, but the city will remain more difficult for a time.”

It was a small thing and Willa doubted he even realized its significance, but the way he spoke of the village as if it were hers already, without her even having stepped foot there, was enough to lighten her heart. She allowed a small smile to break through her practiced mask of indifference.

“We will make the best of it,” she replied softly, hoping he understood that she was only referring to their security in part. After a moment he nodded back, face as unreadable as ever.

Willa had no way of knowing for sure, but she got the feeling that he knew exactly what she meant.

* * *

Greeting their guests as they arrived at the estate was a nerve-wracking affair, but Willa managed to make it through by drawing on the cool confidence radiating from her husband as he stood beside her. One by one, she was introduced to Katsuyoshi noh Ajikuro, a lord from a noble house older than the Emperor’s; his wife Lady Murasaki; General Fujiwara and his wife Lady Yamabukime; and several Captains who had served under her husband. All came bearing beautiful wedding gifts; their generosity caused Willa to flush and thank them as profusely as Yamani etiquette would allow. 

Figurines carved from precious stones, a beautiful obi, and exquisite perfumes were accepted with overwhelmed gratitude, but the gifts did not stop there. Sir Yannick, following behind her husband’s guests, presented her with the finest silks Willa had ever seen, declaring them a gift from the Emperor himself. Willa could’ve been knocked over by a feather at that point, but that was still not the end of it. From himself, Sir Yannick gifted her a book of Yamani folklore translated into Common. Ilane, who followed, presented her with a beautiful tea set of delicate porcelain; a gift from both her and Baron Piers. From Sir Kel, Ilane also produced an illustrated book of naginata forms that she could use to practice on her own. 

Already overwhelmed at the thoughtfulness of their gifts, Willa had to bite her lip to keep tears at bay when Annelise handed her a portfolio of beautiful charcoal drawings depicting familiar sights of Corus and the Palace, of Yuki and Shinko, and even one of her uncle Baird and cousins together.

“That one is actually from Faleron,” her friend explained, pointing to it. “It was going to be a Midwinter present, but this came first.”

Willa’s throat was so tight it took her a few tries to speak without faltering. 

“They’re perfect, Annie,” she whispered, hugging the folder to her chest for a moment before remembering herself. “I can’t thank you enough.”

Annelise winked at her and continued past with a small bow. Willa was sure she would be able to hold it together long enough to make it through the evening, but she was not prepared for Kazuko and the girls to step up as well, each presenting her with a small offering. A hair comb, a miniature figurine for luck, a delicately embroidered square of fabric, and a small package of artisan sweets tipped the scale. Anyone else might think them inconsequential, but the mere fact that these women had shown her, a complete stranger, such kindness from the very start and continued to do so was more than she could handle in that moment. 

She had enough composure to thank them each in earnest and make sure they were out of sight in the dining hall before whipping out her _shukusen_ to fan herself in an attempt to stop the tears threatening to fall. Deep shuddery breaths shook her as she tried to will herself not to cry. A light touch to her shoulder a moment later, however, had her jumping in surprise; in her emotional state she had completely forgotten that her husband still stood beside her.

“Are you well?” he asked quietly, face impassive but tone soft as he took in her overbright eyes and flushed cheeks.

Willa nodded, taking deep breaths to calm herself and tucking her _shukusen_ away. It took another moment, however, for her to talk without her voice wobbling. 

“I’ll be fine,” she assured her husband, who she was sure must think her a complete fool. “I apologize; I simply became overwhelmed at the generosity of our guests.”

The General studied her for a moment longer before nodding slightly.

“If you are sure,” he said quietly, offering his arm once more. “There is only the feast, and then we may rest. Let us face this battle together.”

Willa’s heart swelled in her chest, filling her with that odd emotion once more.

“The final push,” she agreed, taking his arm and allowing him to lead her to the dining hall.

* * *

Thankfully, the feast proceeded without incident. The food was delicious and the sake plentiful, but Willa was still a little too keyed-up to eat much. When the main courses were cleared and delicate desserts brought out, Willa knew from Ilane’s coaching that it was time for the exchange of gifts between the bride and groom. When the General gestured to a servant for a long narrow box to be brought forth, the noise of the room hushed as their guests turned their attention to their table. 

“I have been told that you are learning to use our _naginata_ ,” her husband explained as the box was placed before them on the low table. “I hope this will serve you well.” 

He reached forward to lift the lid, exposing the most beautiful weapon Willa had ever seen; her jaw dropped in awe for a fleeting moment before she could school her expression into a mask of polite indifference. A flawless ebony staff capped with a blade of rippling steel sat nestled among fragrant wood shavings. She was almost afraid to touch it for fear that it would somehow disappear; it was surely the most expensive thing she had ever beheld. A trembling fingertip traced the polished wood just below the blade, marveling at the craftsmanship. How could such a thing be for her?

“I don’t know what to say,” Willa murmured, eyes burning again as she tore her eyes away from the stunning weapon and met her husband’s gaze. “There are no words to express my gratitude for a gift so wonderful; you honor me, my lord.”

He inclined his head in acknowledgement, replying, “If it pleases you, that is all that I require.”

Willa swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. “I am pleased beyond measure,” she admitted, still unable to believe that her husband could be so generous for hardly anything in return. Her own gift for him suddenly seemed woefully inadequate, despite having cost her everything she could afford and then some.

Willa looked around and caught the eye of the servant whom she had asked to fetch and hold on to her husband’s gift as they returned from the wedding, thanking her as the young woman carried it over to her.

“I was not sure what would make an appropriate gift for such an esteemed warrior,” she said softly as she placed the modest box before her husband. “I hope these are suitable.”

Discreetly, Willa rubbed out the small dot of green magic indicating that the box had not been opened since she packed it a week earlier before lifting the lid to reveal a bundle wrapped in oiled cloth and a small blade. 

“It’s a neck knife,” she explained as the General lifted it carefully out of the box. The small blade was barely longer than Willa’s smallest finger, although made out of the finest Tortallan steel and paired with a sheath and cord of quality leather. In the light, one could see the small enameled raven beneath the hilt indicating that it had come from the famed Raven Armory. “It’s spelled to release from the sheath only at your touch, and if you hold it flat in your palm, like so” -she gestured for her husband to do just that- “it acts as a compass, pointing North no matter where you are.” Slowly, as if proving her point, the blade wobbled and turned itself to point somewhere to their left; the guests murmured their approval of the cunning spell. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Willa could see the scrutinizing look Annelise was giving her from the table closest to her and knew that the young woman recognized the blade. Knowing her friend, Willa resigned herself to facing the inevitable interrogation that would follow the next time they were alone.

“It is a clever gift,” the General praised, catching Willa’s eye and easing her fears that the gift would be inadequate. “I have never seen such a blade before.”

The young woman smiled faintly, pleased that he seemed to like it.

“There is one more thing,” she admitted, gesturing to the other bundle in the box. “Perhaps they will be useful to you on the field of battle, should the occasion arise.”

With care, her husband lifted the bundle out of the box and slowly unwrapped it, revealing three gleaming griffin feathers. The room erupted into quiet murmurs, causing Willa to shift nervously. She could only imagine that Annelise’s eyebrows were in danger of disappearing into her hairline.

“They will allow you to see through any illusion, no matter how powerful, when held over your eyes” she murmured for her husband’s ears alone as he gazed at the precious plumage. “Although I hope you never have need for them, they may prove useful in battle some day.”

When her husband met her gaze again, she swore she saw a flash of some unnamed emotion in his dark eyes before it was gone in an instant. 

“This is a priceless gift,” he stated solemnly, causing the young woman to flush with pleasure. “I am honored to have received them.” Willa recognized the reflection of her own words from earlier and shared a small smile for him alone, sending a small prayer of thanks to any deity listening that their marriage seemed to be starting off on the right foot.

* * *

It wasn’t long after the exchange of gifts that the General caught Willa’s eye and gestured towards the doorway with the smallest tilt of his head. Although her heart jumped to her throat at the implication behind their departure, she nodded slightly in return, bracing herself for what was to come. With practiced fluidity, her husband rose to his feet and she followed suit, albeit a little clumsily. 

“Friends,” he addressed the room, which fell politely silent immediately. “We are honored that you have joined us in celebrating our marriage; may the gods bless you. Please stay and drink your fill, however it is time for my lady wife and I to retire.”

He ended the announcement with a bow, which Willa hastily copied. As one, their guests cheerfully and politely repeated their chorus of congratulations, sending the couple off to their marriage bed. As they made their way from the dining hall, Ilane and Annelise sent the young bride encouraging smiles that helped her steel her resolve.

Willa dutifully followed her husband down the hallway that led to a separate wing of the estate, isolated from the rest of the guest quarters; her heart pounded in her chest. 

_ I will do my duty _ , she thought to herself resolutely.  _ No matter what _ .

She was far less anxious of what was to come after her talk with Ilane on the ship, but the nerves remained. She had kissed a few boys in her younger years, before she gained a reputation for being a shrew after turning down the first unwarranted proposal, but nothing more. For all intents and purposes, she was entirely inexperienced in the realm of sexual congress. She could only pray that Ilane was right, and that her husband would be gentle.

The servant who had helped Willa undress the night before was waiting in the common area of their suite, bowing politely when they entered. Willa looked to her husband for guidance, unsure of how to proceed. Would he want her to undress for him, or perhaps he would do it himself?

Instead, the General nodded his head slightly at the serving girl and then at the doorway on the far side of the room. 

“When you’re ready,” he said quietly, bowing ever so slightly before leaving her with the serving girl. Willa watched him disappear through the doorway to what could only be his sleeping quarters before turning back to the serving girl.

“This way, my lady,” the young woman said, gesturing for Willa to follow her through another doorway that led to an unused bedroom. In almost complete silence, Willa was undressed and garbed in a sleeping kimono so fine it was almost sheer. Her cosmetics were gently washed off and her elaborate hairstyle undone and brushed out until it fell around her shoulders in soft curls. Although she thought it a little excessive, Willa did not argue when the young girl dabbed perfume behind her ears and in the hollow of her neck.

“There, my lady,” the girl murmured, stepping back and folding her hands in front of her. “Is there anything else you require tonight?”

Willa shook her head mutely for a moment before finding her voice.

“I thank you, but no. You may go.”

The young girl bowed and left Willa alone in the room, sliding the door shut silently behind her. Heart beating loudly in her chest, Willa took a few deep, bracing breaths, and followed her. Slowly, her feet carried her to her husband’s doorway, where she hesitated for as long as she dared before gently knocking on the frame and sliding the shoji open just far enough to let herself through. She knelt to close the door, feeling that piercing stare on her as she did so, and took in a shuddering breath, nervous but not fearful of what was to happen next.

When she finally stood and turned to face the room, she met her husband’s eyes as he kneeled beside the futon in the center of the floor.

“Please,” he said, voice quiet in the silent room, and gestured for her to sit opposite him on the other side of the bed.

Obediently, Willa padded over and kneeled, mirroring his _seiza_ position, as she waited for him to say something else or offer further instruction.

“I have asked a great deal of you already,” her husband said at last, gazing at her from across the futon. His eyes were bright in the candlelight. “You have left your home and agreed to be my wife despite the danger it may pose to you. For this, I am grateful.”

Willa remained silent, slightly puzzled at the turn this night was taking but unable to find the proper words to respond. Undaunted, her husband continued. 

“I cannot know now what will be asked of you in the future, but the very least I can do is give you this small freedom. I will not touch you this night, nor any night without your consent.”

Willa’s jaw dropped slightly in surprise; she was equal parts relieved and worried that she had somehow displeased him.

“I understand that you have not bound yourself to me out of love or affection, therefore I will not ask you to give yourself to me in this marriage bed. Unfortunately, it would arouse suspicion if we were to sleep in separate rooms on our wedding night, therefore I humbly ask your consent to share this bed with you tonight, in sleep only.”

Willa could not believe what she was hearing; it went completely against everything she had been taught from the time she was old enough to wed. She had fully accepted that she would be required to share her bed with her husband, and was prepared to carry out her wifely duty. At the same time, she was hesitant to contradict him.

“My lord is too generous,” she murmured, looking down at her hands that were folded neatly in her lap. “As your wife, it is my duty to share your bed this night and any night you wish.” Though it pained her to say it, that was no less than she had been raised to believe.

Shadows flickered over her husband’s face as the candlelight wavered. As Willa glanced up, she could’ve sworn she caught the barest hint of a frown pulling down the corners of his mouth, but it was gone in an instant and written off as a trick of the light. 

“I will never ask you to give yourself to me out of duty, my lady,” he stated firmly. “If there comes a day when I share your bed as a husband, I ask that it only be because you wish me to, not because you feel it is your duty.”

Throat dry, Willa nodded. “I understand, my lord,” she replied, still feeling conflicted but unwilling to press the issue. “In that case, I consent to sharing this bed tonight. To sleep only,” she conceded, earning a satisfied nod from her husband.

“Let us sleep, then. We leave at dawn; the first day of travel is always the longest.”

Willa dutifully followed his lead and laid down beside him, settling into the futon stiffly. Despite their agreement on the arrangement, she still felt nervous, feeling that she had somehow done something wrong. It was not what she had expected of her wedding night and she was at a loss. 

As the candles burnt down to nothing, and as her husband’s breathing evened out beside her, she lay in the darkness and prayed that she would be able to navigate this strange new territory of marriage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Japanese culture (the culture the Yamani islands are based on) it's actually customary for the married couple to give small gifts to their wedding guests, and for the guests to bring gifts of money. I've changed things around a little bit; in this story, the tradition is that guests bring wedding gifts for the new bride, as she is the one changing households and essentially leaving her old life/household behind.   
> It's also considered impolite to give/open gifts in front of large groups of people, but hey, it's a wedding (and it's fiction)!
> 
> Also, the General 100% drinks his Respect Women Juice! Consent is sexy, kids!
> 
> One last note: In these times especially, I want to make sure I'm not taking a culture that isn't mine and using it in an offensive or inappropriate way. If you are Japanese or better educated on Japanese culture and I make a faux-pas, please don't hesitate to let me know. Please just keep in mind that I'm aiming for cultural sensitivity here and not necessarily historical accuracy (although the two aren't necessarily mutually exclusive)!
> 
> xoxo


	8. On the Road Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willa and her companions begin the journey to her new home.

When she awoke, it took Willamina a long moment to realize why she felt out of place. Not only was she in an unfamiliar room, but she could feel the presence of another person moving around behind her. Still groggy, she stiffened in a slow sort of alarm; the room was too dark for it to be a serving girl sent to wake her. The adrenaline that shot through her at the thought of an intruder set her heart pounding and woke her up fully enough for the events of the day before to come rushing back. 

Annoyed at herself for startling so easily, Willa let out a quiet sigh before sitting up to see why her husband was moving about so early in the morning. She squinted in the darkness for a moment before the strike of flint set a candle alight across the room, illuminating her husband’s features and casting enough light for her to see that he was already dressed. 

“Is it time to prepare for our departure?” Willa whispered, unsure of why she felt the need to be quiet if they were alone in their wing of the estate. 

“Not for a while, yet,” her husband replied in equally muted tones. “However, there is something that must be done before someone is sent for us.”

Puzzled, Willa watched as he kneeled beside her on the futon and rolled up his left sleeve. The rasp of steel escaping its sheath was the only warning she had before her husband carefully sliced the skin of his forearm enough for blood to well up and threaten to overflow. Willa gasped in alarm when she saw the cut, not understanding the significance until he carefully wiped some of the blood on the stark white futon beside her, smearing the fabric with crimson. 

Pink tinged her cheeks as she stared at the ghastly stain, realizing what her husband had done. Despite having lasted the night with maidenhead intact, Willa knew that others would want proof of consummation and this was the easiest way to do it. Servants gossip, even in royal households; by midday the entire estate would surely know of the blood that marked their marriage bed. 

“Oh!” she exclaimed softly when she finally looked up and saw her husband staunching the bleeding cut with a scrap of fabric. Without thought, she rose to her knees and leaned into him, reaching out tentative hands but pausing before she touched him.

“May I?” she whispered, looking up at him and meeting his steady gaze. 

Wordlessly, he nodded, prompting her to gently peel away the cloth and hold a slender hand over the still-bleeding cut. Taking a deep breath to focus herself, she reached within to the comforting fire of her Gift and carefully urged the flesh back together, watching in satisfaction as the cut shrank and then disappeared completely under the grass-green magic, leaving no sign of it having been there in the first place except for a smear of quickly drying blood. This she wiped away gently with a clean corner of the cloth she still held. 

“There,” she said softly, crumpling the cloth in her fist. “Not even a scar.”

Her husband was silent for a long moment, long enough for Willa to start worrying that she had done something wrong by using her Gift. She searched his face for any sign of his thoughts but found him as frustratingly stoic as always; his expression gave nothing away. At last, he finally stated quietly, “No one spoke about you having the Gift of healing.”

Willa was at a loss for a short moment, wondering how much she should tell him about her family. Throwing caution to the wind, she decided on the truth.

“I actually have a stronger affinity for battle magic,” she admitted shyly, fidgeting with the stained cloth in her hands. “Neither of my parents approved of such an unladylike use of the Gift. They allowed me to study healing only so long as my uncle kept an eye on me and made sure I didn’t stray. Luckily, I had enough friends who were willing to teach me other things in secret.” She shrugged, still fidgeting. 

“My father is under the impression that my Gift is weak and useless, therefore not worth mentioning, and I suppose the Ambassador didn’t think to say anything either, considering my uncle is Tortall’s chief healer with one of the most powerful Gifts in the realm.”

Nervously, she searched his face in vain for any indication of his inner thoughts, wondering if he would be upset that such an important aspect of her life was never disclosed to him. “If I had known that no one had told you, I would have done so myself during our first meeting,” she said earnestly, willing him to believe that she had no intention of deceit. 

At last, her husband reached out and stilled her fidgeting hand before gently pulling the now wrinkled cloth from it and tucking it into his own fist. 

“It is but a small matter,” he assured her, meeting her gaze and relieving her worries in an instant. “However…” he paused as if trying to figure out how to approach the topic. “If you wish to pursue the study of your Gift, you are free to do so here. Zenjirou, my father’s second in command, is skilled in battle magic and will be happy to teach you if that is your desire.”

Once again, Willa found herself surprised by the man she now called her husband. Where her parents wished only to control her and mold her into the most profitable bride she could be, this man was offering the freedom she had always craved but was forced to stifle. 

“I would like that above all else, my lord,” she breathed, feeling almost as if the offer were too good to be true. “Healing is a wonderful talent, to be sure, but it has always felt like using the wrong hand to hold a pen. I would be honored to learn from Zenjirou-sama.” 

Her husband nodded curtly and opened his mouth as if to answer but stopped short when the sitting area outside of the bedroom was suddenly filled with light that illuminated the shoji with a warm glow.

“It is almost time for us to depart,” the General said quietly instead, offering a hand to help Willa to her feet. “That will be the servant here to assist you. I will meet you in the dining hall in an hour.”

Obediently, Willa met the same young servant who helped her bathe and dress for the day ahead, wrapping her in several warm layers to ward off the November chill. This time, when the young girl asked if there was anything else Willa needed, the older woman nodded.

“There is one last thing,” she said, padding over to her neatly packed luggage that had been brought to the spare bedroom during the wedding ceremony the day before. Opening the smallest trunk, she withdrew a handwritten list and a small pouch of coins, which she handed to the young servant.

“I need these items purchased and shipped to the address written below. Please see that it is taken care of today. This is sufficient to cover the cost of everything,” she said of the coin pouch. “And there are a few extra coins inside for your trouble.” 

Luckily, Willa had been warned of the Yamani custom of refusing gifts or tips for service, so she patiently offered two more times until the young girl finally accepted with a polite bow. 

“I will fulfill this task immediately, my lady,” she promised before leaving Willa alone to close her trunk and slowly make her way down the silent corridor to the dining hall.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Breakfast was a quick affair, as they were nearing the time of their departure. When one of the General’s men entered to inform him that the wagons were packed and waiting, the members of their small party quickly finished their tea or food and made their way out into the chilly courtyard where the sun had just begun to ease the darkness of night. 

Their breath clouded in front of them as they stopped to bid farewell to Sir Yannick, who would not be traveling with them. After Ilane, Annelise, and her husband had said their goodbyes, Willa moved forward to do the same. 

“I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done for us,” she said earnestly, suddenly sad to be leaving a familiar face behind. “I can’t imagine that this would have happened at all without you, Sir Yannick.”

The older man smiled down at her, seeming embarrassed by her remark. 

“Nonsense, my dear,” he replied kindly. “It was my pleasure and my honor to be of assistance. If there is ever anything you require, please do not hesitate to think of me. I wish you good fortune and happiness in your new home.”

With one last bow, Willa made her way to the waiting wagon that would carry her and her companions to her new home. Instead of the elegant carriages they had used the day before, their transportation for the journey was a sturdier sort that were better suited to the mountain roads that lay ahead. Although the rest of their party, mainly their guard and Willa’s new nephew by marriage, were mounted on their steeds, her husband waited for her beside her wagon. 

“We will stop to rest around midday,” he informed her as she stopped at his side, “and then again at sundown, where we will pass the night at an inn. If you have need of anything during the journey, Kintaro will not be far. I will be riding at the head of the train, but he will convey any messages if necessary.”

Willa nodded to show her understanding. 

“How long is the journey?” she asked curiously.

“If the weather holds, we will arrive at midday on the day after tomorrow,” her husband answered, holding out a hand to help Willa into the wagon. She took it gratefully, using her free hand to ensure that her kimono was clear of her feet, before using the step to pull herself up and settle into the seat across from Annelise. With one last nod, the General shut the door behind her and called for the party to move out. 

Before the wagon even began moving, Willa glanced over to see Annelise nearly sitting on the edge of her seat; she knew it must have killed her to wait so long for details about the night before.

“ _Well_?” the younger girl asked in Common when Willa didn’t immediately offer anything, impatient for news.

With a small sigh, the young woman glanced over at Ilane, who was also eyeing her with interest, and shrugged delicately. 

“I’m sure I don’t have to explain how a wedding night is supposed to go, Annie,” she teased gently, deciding to keep the truth of what had really transpired to herself. When the girl flushed with a sheepish shrug, Willa threw her a bone.

“It was nothing like I expected,” she said softly, which wasn’t even a falsehood at all, although she still felt guilty for misleading her friend. “He was very considerate.” It wasn’t a tale of passion for the ages, but Annelise didn’t seem to think anything of it.

“Good,” she stated firmly, finally leaning back in her seat, seemingly satisfied. “He seems a decent sort; I’d hate to have to kill him in your honor.”

Willa couldn’t help the snort that escaped her.

“I’m sure you would try your best and I appreciate the sentiment, but I don’t think there will be any need for that. He’s been nothing but kind and generous.”

That seemed to be the opening that Annelise had been waiting for, after the night before. 

“ _Speaking_ of generosity,” she said with a suspicious arch of her brow. “Your wedding gift to the General looked awfully familiar…”

Willa sighed, suddenly regretting asking Annelise to go with her on an outing to find an appropriate gift. She had been right beside her when the owner of Raven Armory listed the price of the little blade; a price much costlier than Willa could afford. 

Ilane looked between the two in interest, asking Willa gently, “Is there a problem I haven’t been made aware of?”

Willa shook her head at the same time Annelise said, “Only that it was way out of her price range! Willa, you told me you only had six gold nobles saved and that knife alone cost eight, not to mention whatever you must have paid for the spellwork!”

Willa crossed her arms, suddenly defensive. 

“I did the spellwork myself,” she protested, a little petulantly. “Anyways, it doesn’t matter how I afforded it; it’s done.”

Here, Ilane decided to interject.

“Surely your father would have been willing to help you? The General is, after all, technically his son-in-law now.”

Unable to help herself, Willa scoffed. “Father wouldn’t give a single coin to help me if I had to pry it from his cold, dead hands,” she bit out acidly. “He barely did before, but after I officially became someone else’s problem, he washed his hands of all financial responsibility. I wasn’t about to shame myself by not offering a suitable wedding gift, and if selling my jewelry was the only way, then so be it! I don’t regret it.” 

Annelise did not seem surprised by her answer, and even pushed a little more. “And the griffin feathers? Willa, those must have cost a fortune on their own; how could you possibly afford them after Raven Armory, even if you did sell everything you own?!”

Willa shook her head with a wry smile, nodding to Ilane. 

“I have Sir Kel to thank for those, and the fact that my cousins are two of her best friends,” she replied. “I cashed in a small favor and then owed her another. Luckily she’s a reasonable sort; she just wanted some Yamani treats, which I had ordered and shipped for her before we left the estate. Apparently it’s near impossible to find good umeboshi or funazushi in Tortall, even with the increase in trade with the islands.”

Annelise still appeared frustrated by the situation, but Ilane was the one who finally replied.

“You can trust that I’ll be having several words with your father when I return to Corus,” she said to Willa, still frowning at the revelation that the young woman had to resort to selling her own jewelry to pay for something that should have been handled by the bride’s family. “His handling of this situation has been entirely abhorrent.”

Willa, as always, appreciated the older woman’s support, but wasn’t willing to push the issue. “You can certainly try,” she sighed with a shrug. “I doubt it’ll do any good.”

When she saw that Annelise was about to say something else, Willa shook her head tiredly. “Please don’t push this, Annie,” she requested softly, familiar the younger girl’s zeal for justice. “What’s done is done and no amount of talking about it is going to change anything. Take comfort in the fact that I’ll never have to deal with my father again if I don’t wish to. A couple of necklaces and earbobs are a small price to pay for that peace of mind.”

Still frowning Annelise sat back in her seat and crossed her arms, sulking a little.

“I’ll drop it,” she grumbled. “But that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t like to have a ‘philosophical discussion’ with your father.”

Willa and Ilane laughed at the age-old euphemism for settling differences through a good old-fashioned duel. 

"I won't stop you," Willa said with a grin. "Just make sure you've got me on a mage-spell when you do."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Despite the chill in the air, the midday break was a welcome one. Annelise was glad to have room to stretch, groaning a little as her spine popped audibly. While they rested and watered the horses, everyone settled around on blankets to eat a small meal of rice balls and winter fruits, chatting amiably. Willa, seated between Ilane and Kintaro, was delighted to learn that her new nephew was a cheeky sort, often toeing the line of Yamani politeness with his banter in a way that reminded her of Yuki. He was easy to talk to and helped lessen some of her unease about integrating into an established family. 

When it was time to move on again and the ladies moved to return to their wagon, the General stopped Willa with a gentle hand on her arm, waiting until the rest of their companions were out of earshot to speak.

“We will arrive at the inn before nightfall.” He spoke in low tones, obviously taking care not to be overheard. “For the sake of avoiding suspicion, are you agreeable to sharing a room this night and the next, until we reach our village?”

Willa supposed she ought to have figured that they would have to continue the charade of sharing a bed until they reached the privacy of their own home. Although still a little puzzled by his refusal to consummate their marriage, she was unwilling to press the issue.

“That does not trouble me, my lord,” she answered quietly, earning a slight nod before her husband escorted her back to the wagon and her companions. Annelise raised a questioning eyebrow at her but Willa shook her head and the issue was thankfully dropped. The two younger ladies spent the rest of the journey to the inn quizzing each other on difficult Yamani vocabulary with Ilane offering gentle corrections here and there. 

It was dark when the carriage rolled to a stop outside of the inn, a small little establishment with adjoining stables and what appeared to be a bath house. The ladies were ushered inside by Kintaro while the rest of the men unloaded some of the luggage and helped the hostler with the horses and wagons. Judging by the friendly way the innkeeper and his wife greeted Willa’s nephew, the young woman supposed that this must be where they often stayed while traveling. 

After a round of polite introductions and outer layers stored in the cloakroom, the party was led to the dining hall where a delicious spread awaited them. Someone must have sent word ahead, for they were sat down no longer than a moment before trays of steaming food were brought out. Despite having been sedentary for most of the day, Willa found herself hiding a yawn behind her hand before she had even finished her meal, noting Annelise doing the same out of the corner of her eye.

As soon as her dishes were cleared, Willa leaned in to her husband and murmured that she was going to retire for the evening, earning a small nod of acknowledgement. When Willa rose and bid everyone goodnight, Annelise followed suit and the two were led to their rooms by one of the innkeepers’ daughters, who helped run the establishment. Limbs heavy with fatigue, Willa slowly undressed and laid her garments over the stand in the corner of the room before settling on the futon with a sigh. The stress of the past couple of days and their early departure having finally caught up to her, she was asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sorry it's taken so long for me to post this! Due to covid, I've had to move twice in as many months and it's looking like I might be moving again in a couple weeks (this time for good, with any luck)! Thank you all for the comments and kudos, they've really meant a lot to me!!


End file.
